


Her angel

by LittleMrsCookie



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sickness, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie
Summary: Darcy is sick, Monica takes care of her.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Monica Rambeau
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Her angel

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt: https://promptsforthestrugglingauthor.tumblr.com/post/186283894356/writing-prompt-909

Darcy was sick, incredibly sick.

Her head felt like someone was shouting loudly inside of it, or playing the bagpipe, or a honking truck driving through it.

Hell, even that one time when she had been an escape artist in the Hex she had felt better.

She was hot and cold and her fingers and feet were damp, it was disgusting.

The painkillers were a godsend.

Her knees and wrist and hips and general all of her joints didn't feel like she was ninety anymore.

A noise drew her attention to the door, blood was rushing in her ears so she missed what the angel said.

She saw her full lips moving, so kissable, very kissable, but no words registered in her brain.

Dark chocolate brown eyes were filled with worry as the gorgeous woman stepped closer, placing a cool hand on her forehead.

Her stunning curly hair hallowed her head like a glorious halo fitting for this divine creature.

“I have a confession to make.” Her words were slurred, courtesy of the painkillers, eyes almost comically wide.” “I … I'm super queer and hopelessly in love with you.” the angel looked amused, lips forming into a soft smile. “I know you're an angel but this is the bestest hallucination I've had since that one time I saw a cat spit tentacles out of its mouth ...” she trailed off for a moment, blinking confused before she returned her gaze to the angel. “Marry me?”

“Oh darling,” her angel smiled down at her in a mixture of concern and amusement. “I will, I know. We're engaged already, sweetheart.”

“Damn,” Darcy muttered. “A Star Wars pun. I'm in love. Sober me is smart, go me.”

Darcy tilted her head in thought. “Wait, how did I manage to catch you?” she frowned. “Was it the boobs or the coffee?”

Her angel giggled. “Oh sweetheart,” the cool hand moved across her forehead once more. “Drink this,” a glass of water was pushed against her lips and she drank greedily.

Once she had finished her glass of water her angel leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek.

“I love you.”

“I'm so happy.” Darcy sighed, snuggling into the pillow once more and yawning. “and I love you too … what's your name again?”


End file.
